LAB USE ONLY. To determine the effects of subcutaneous injections of recombinant human IGF-1 on kidney functions during three days of active dosing in healthy men. Pharmacodynamic parameters will include glomerular filtration rate, renal plasma flow, filtration rate, and tubular solute and fluid handling.